


Dirty Little Secrets

by SassMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Pole Dancing, Slight kagehina, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, kagehina if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassMaster/pseuds/SassMaster
Summary: Everyone has their secrets. But Kageyama has a little secret he doesn't want anyone to know. But one day the team is left shell shocked on what the find out about Kageyama.Please excuse my pathetic summary:( This is my first story so please don't hate.





	Dirty Little Secrets

Everyone have secrets. Hinata knows this, everyone has something to hide whether it was embarrassing or worse. Heck, even he had his own embarrassing secrets. So why does it surprise him when Kageyama comes to practice, its the fourth time that week, and refuses to tell the team why. It's not like he hasn't been late before but this time he comes with bandaids and scrapes and that leaves the team to wonder.

It's been happening lately and even daichi doesn't want to admit it but its affecting the teams overall. Kageyama's more sluggish and his tosses are reckless. If someone didn't know any better they'd think he's only a beginner. 

So that's why the next day, when Kageyama is late again, Daichi calls the team for a meeting to discuss what to do. Hinata obviously jumps to the conclusion that he's being bullied.

"The King being bullied? It's more possible for the sun to die out than his Highness to be bullied."

"Tsukishima has a point. Guys this is Kageyama we're talking about. Even babies are scared of him."

Everyone nods in agreement. Kageyama can't be bullied. So they're left domfounded. Hinata let's his thoughts drift until he thought of it. The perfect plan to find out what's going on with Kageyama.  He tells the team and even though they're hesitant, they agree to continue with his plan. Just then Kageyama arrives, the same as he's been this entire week, and the team disperses.

***  
As practice comes to an end, Kageyama is the first to exuse himself and everyone gives each other the knowing look. Yhey put away as quickly as possible and continue out the door. Hinata is in front of the team as they quietly follow Kageyama back to his home. Thankfully he's wearing earphones or else they would have been caught. Apparently Tanaka and Noya didn't quite understand the words quiet and secret. Their plan is only part way done when Kageyama enters his house. They all breath a sigh of relief and Hinata explains part two.

"So you want us the spy at him through his window and see what he's doing? That's just creepy."

"I agree with Tanaka on this one, we are literally stalking him."

"But Daichi he cou-"

Soft sounding music interputed their conversation and as they peer through the only illuminated room, they're in for a secret they never expected.

The room itself is a sight to behold. Purple lights give the room a more erotic feel as the teams pears through the window. The room looks like the clash of a zumba class ballet studio amd a strip club. Yoga mats, weights, large mirrors, you name it. In the farthest corner is a closet full of many outfits that aren't really age appropriate for anyone on that team. But in the center of all that was none other than Kageyama himself. Only he wasn't in his gym clothes but something much more erotic.

He had on a white top with gray frilly lace and the word milk on the front. He was wearing the tighteest shorts and his ass was spilling out in the best way. His white tights matched his top with frilly lace too. His boots had golden chains with thick heels and he had a choker with a bell on it. His eyes were half lidded and in Hinata's opinion it was the sexiest he's seen him. And it wasn't just him who thought that. The while team was captivated by his appearance alone and the the lights and music weren't helping.

Kageyama steps in front of the pole at the center of the room and grasp the pole from behind. He squats down and then comes back up with a roll of this body. The music speeds up and Kageyama walks around grabs the pole again. He lifts himself up and curls his legs around it. As he leans back he lets one leg straighten out and spins around. Then he uses his arms and slides down the pole. Kageyama reaches the bottom and with a strut and a swing as his hips reach co.es in front of the pole. His toned body is glistening with sweat and just makes him seem all more sexier. He pushes his ass against the pole and with a role of his hips he grinds the pole with ease.

The team can only gawk at this display and a feeling of guilt wash over them.

"Guys we should leave Kageyama alone now.."  Daichi says slowly amd everyone silently agrees with him. What they saw will definitely affect how the see Kageyama from now on. As they disperse to their own home they all question their sexuality, which never seemd to a problem before. 

As Kageyama finishes his practice for the day he lets out a sigh of relief. He's always loved to dance but never knew what style he would choose. So naturally he chose all. His schedule still needed work though. He had zumba amd Mondays, ballet on Tuesdays, hip hop on Wednesdays, latin dances on Thursday, and pole dancing on Friday. He's exhausted and lately he's been late to volleyball practice and always appearing with new scratches, but honestly he'd have it no other way. 

***  
The following week on Monday was the most awkward Kageyama has seen the team. Heck they weren't even this weird when they first met, so he wonders why now. There seems to be at least every pesron in the room, not including the managers and coach Ukai, staring at him with this questionable and bewildered look in their. The more practice continues the more his teammates' gazes creep him out. Until finally he's had enough. He turns around eith murder in his eyes as his team looks away with a guilty look in their eyes.

"What is up with you guys!?!!" Kageyama practically yells.

The coach amd managers take this as their cue to leave and they shut the door the gym.

"You can pole dance?!!!"

Kageyama freezes as he realizes what came out of Hinata's mouth. Had they found out? But how? Unless they...

"Were you guys following me!?"

"We only follwed you because we were worried your sorry ass was in trouble. I knew his Highness couldn't have been bullied, so it must have been something else."

"What Tsukishima meant to say was that we were worried for you and thought you were in serious trouble. Granted we probably should have asked you instead but we ended up figuring out your secret instead." 

The rest of the team just nods their heads in agreement for they couldn't have said better than Suga.

"We're sorry please forgive us!!" 

They all shout and Kageyama yelps in surprise. He blushing really hard just remembering last Friday's dance. 

"You're forgiven now can we please drop the subject?"

Kageyama half whines thinking he possibly couldn't get more red thatn he is now. Yet he stands corrected as Hinata says

"You looked so sexy Kageyama~   
Maybe I can watch up close next time and you can put on a show for me"

He recieves a puch in the gut with a 'dumbass' coming out in short stutters. Kageyama knew he would never live it down from his team who ask him question after question about how he started dancing and specifically, pole dancing. 

Kageyama thinks to himself after practice one day, that some secrets are better off not told. He blushes and walks home readying himself for his pole dancing practice.

Little did he know his team was not far behind. After memorizing his schedule and seeing him once on that pole, they couldn't help themselves not to see him again. They're secretly glad they stumbled upon his dirty litte secret.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you stuck around for this stupid story that I randomly thought of. I couldn't get it out of my head and I decided to write this. I drew an art piece to go with this but I can't get it to upload. If any of you have a Sketch account my username is:  
>  Chicken nuggs


End file.
